


【耀菊】黎明之绊

by Kyomitsu0911



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyomitsu0911/pseuds/Kyomitsu0911
Summary: *耀菊国设向*R18*因为是几年前的老文所以是7102年的新闻为背景，政治要素有*渣文慎入
Relationships: China/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 36





	【耀菊】黎明之绊

一、  
此刻他承受着身上人少见的暴烈动作，深重喘气，舌头因喝了过多伯尔本而僵直。房间里气味浓稠，凝滞如窗外喑哑的雾霾，令人窒息。身上人把吻种得更深，些许头发拂落下来，痒酥酥的，撩得他难耐地扭动脖颈，耳垂便被一口咬住，下了点力，微疼，无声地叱止他：不要乱动。

他对上那人带几分醉意的双眼：赤金色，夜光杯里的琥珀，灼燃于夜幕之中。那人以足以留下淤青的力道揉砑他的腰，粗暴地把他架高几分。然后，华南夏季倾盆的暴雨降落，激烈痛楚，而他置身于雨声茫茫间，被冲刷成一片如天地般惨烈的空白。 

明明是如此罕烈，甚至近乎无意识地浮荡在自己潮浪般汹涌的声音里，他依然迷迷糊糊地回忆起千年前的他们。那人动作远比当下温柔，摩挲着他泪痕纵横的泛红的脸颊，点燃第二盏铜灯，笑道：故烧高烛照红妆。 

现在和当时，都几近黎明。

二、  
当今时局变幻莫测。阿尔弗雷德的新上司暴躁幼稚，前后矛盾，四处挑衅；英、法等国屡遭恐袭，亚瑟的脱欧之旅、弗朗西斯的总理的支持率仍然前途坎坷；连欧/盟领头羊路德维希，总理组阁失败，前途未定；而自家上司也忽视国民吁求，增加军费开支（纳税人的负担！------菊注），连选连任，闹出一系列丑闻。这一切风起云涌之外，仿佛只有一衣带水的那人，仍然华采傲众，芝兰玉树，坚定不移地走在自己的路上。 

东海五百里而已，那人家里家外不安分的风吹草动，他其实都能听见，但无可否认，处理事务方面，那人实在要高出许多筹。在经济上，＊手执名为市场的橄榄枝，往回一收，轻易就封住任勇洙等人的小动作，使其无可奈何地跪倒在其西装裤下；在政治上，雷厉风行，又平易近人，做事效率极高，惩罚干脆利落，深得民心；在外交上，对国际事务很热心，跑东跑西，振臂高呼他的梦与理想时，众多朋友立刻云集响应。反观自己，从来都没有这样的风范，以后，很久以后，可能也不会有。

他忍不住对“一/带/一/路”------欧/洲多国都融洽其中的战略合作计划-------的巨大利益的垂涎：费里西安诺的红酒，路德维希的汽车销量甚好，他有自信自己的产品与技术资源不会差。但总有什么跳出来遏制他，使他作出“＊印/太/战略”的决策来对抗，使他在领土问题上过不去，使他刻意回避自己真正的内心。

而在某次会议上，他无意中跟费里西安诺透露出这种想法，后者睁开眼，用单纯而忧伤的神情望着他：“ve，菊，为什么不遵从自己的想法呢？加入这个战略，不是对双方都有益吗？” 

他张了张口，为自己的失言懊恼了几秒，垂下眼睛。路德维希看着他，欲言又止，叹息一声道：“你很在意他。心里是既佩服又嫉妒吧，本田。” 

他咬住牙：路德维希一语中的。他每每试图在国际社会上显示自己的实力与存在感，却收效甚微，也搞得心烦意乱，而身边的那人，只是站在那里，都像一句赤裸裸的讽刺。眼神溜到会议室另一头，那人刚和阿尔弗雷德签订了千万亿美金的大单，相谈甚欢，眉梢眼角都洋溢着笑意，仿佛根本没注意到有人在看。

一个他渴慕已久的表情。

他忽然觉得，自己无论有多熟悉、有多融入哪个群体，都始终如同被排斥着，又被不冷不热地容纳着。仿佛置身事外，又深陷其中。这个原因是什么，是否跟那人的影响力有关，是否跟自己对历史的沉默有关，他心里敞亮得很。

“好好道歉，然后加入。王先生纠结的，本来就只是历史遗留问题和领土争端。坦诚，是一种放下包袱的方式，本田。” 

“在下会妥善处理。”

最终还是这样说道。

三、  
然而不管他情绪再怎么复杂，渴慕也好，嫉妒也好，当下的情况很不容乐观。他朝思暮想之人就坐在对面，两国首脑领着智库代表团，“洽谈”他们最关心的破冰事项。用语倒是十分和谐，交流则笑里藏刀，每一句冠冕堂皇的官方发言都是一枝繁文缛节的冷箭，在空中嗖嗖飞窜。

他码齐文件，开口声明：“一带一路倡议为两国深化务实合作和相互信赖提供了很好的平台。我方希望日/中能在朝/鲜/半/岛问题与一带一路经济战略上友好合作，并围绕历史遗留问题与尖/阁/诸/岛（即我钓/鱼/岛及其附属岛屿——耀注）妥善管理。” 

他尽量控制声音，使其平稳干瘪如电波，并尽可能快地掠过那几个心照不宣的敏感词。

那人暧昧不明地一笑，同样四平八稳地回答道： “中方非常重视，感受到了日方的诚意，近期两国关系明显改善，期待一带一路合作尽早落地；同样，希望两国能共同致力于半岛无核化。”

他的心刚刚放下，便听得那人讲道：“但是，历史是不可更改的，正视历史是友好合作的重要前提。希望日方能够妥善处理历史遗留问题，促进两国人民友好交流，和谐共处。” 

那人温和不移地咬死他的软肋。他咬紧牙帮， 下一秒，自己的某颗臼齿就会咔嚓一声崩裂，然后满口血腥。

他表情稳定，答道：“日方将谨慎考虑。相比而言，日方认为两国应就最关心的经济事项入手，逐步深入改善关系，促进经济交流。” 

那人也款款答复：“诚哉斯言。但，中方再次重申，希望日方尊重历史，停止侵犯主权。中方愿意在与日方的相互尊重下，展开友好合作。” 

被这样堵在历史问题上，根本绕不进经济方面。他偷瞄身侧：首相的脸色已隐隐灰败了。

果然，双方最终未达成共识-------虽然会谈本来就不可能在一天内一蹴而就，但为期也不超过三天，还得好好协商。散了会，两边的东亚问题专家均不约而同地揉起眉心，应对媒体的狂轰滥炸，他则先陪首相回下榻处。考虑到行程限制，他没有留休息时间，怀着一肚子尚未消化的憋屈，回房工作。

他摆开文件夹和麦茶，坐在桌前。笔尖浏览过记录好的对话框架，强调本国的客观要求，斟酌是否让步，精细化词汇，拟成初步草纲。写是写着，脑中却走马灯般反复着从看到那人第一眼起的画面片段：那人下车；那人笑着侧头与总书记交谈；那人笔挺地走入会议室，干练的高马尾轻轻摆动；那人客气地与自己寒暄，表情矜持而惨淡；那人伏在桌上做记录，西服一丝不苟，鸦翅般的睫羽浓沉覆住寒冰般的眼神。眉目如画。 

他咽了咽口水，回过神，发现刚刚的草纲在某一排 渐变成了两个字：王耀，王耀，王耀，王耀......铺满整张纸。

敲门声应景而起，他一悚，迅速揉掉那罪证，丢进纸篓。开门，服务生恭敬站立： 

“日本先生，我代表中国先生向您传达他的问候与邀请，还请您暂按下手中事务，今晚八点准时赴约。”

四、  
晚会他没再陪同，让两位领导人自由交流去吧。回到酒店，乘电梯上32楼，找到约定场所，敲门。

“请进。”

“打扰了。” 

他环顾四周：简单干净。榻榻米，矮脚方桌，俩蒲团。色调淡雅，落地玻璃未拉上帘，将窗外城市好灯光清清楚楚映进来。那人面向门盘腿坐在桌边，摆杯倒酒，灯光映照他的轮廓与杯中琼浆，柔和清透，有空灵之美。

“本田先生？”

“啊，在，抱歉。”

看得入了神。 他赶紧脱鞋走近，妥帖跪坐，这才发现酒色略奇，不同于他们常饮的那几种。

“＊伯尔本，阿尔上次访华带来的。”那人永远能即刻洞察他的种种情绪。“没有清酒或五粮液-------大概被酒店服务生征用完了。”

“万分感谢，不必再多费心。”

他试着啜饮。伯尔本带一点淡淡的坚果苦味，不如清酒甜美，但尚可。那人开了几瓶直接对嘴吹。

一时间沉默无话，没人问此行目的，也没人提出异议，给人一种默契尚存的表象。空气比雾霾还凝滞。

在如此安静到压抑的气氛下，他感觉自己的感情如台风般呼啸席卷而来，吹得他的外壳摇摇欲坠。终于是要到极限了。他根本无法再忍受他对其拥有着复杂情感的人冰冷地、遥远地坐在对面，随性的任何一个动作都是一次电击。他不愿承认，但他控制不住自己注视对方的行为。那人的眼是琥珀，而自己仿佛一只被琥珀牢牢冻住的远古昆虫，僵硬而冰冷地，窒息在美丽的透金色密质里。

在下曾是他的弟弟，他的恋人，他神志不清地想着，兄长，时隔多年，您越来越美丽了。 

腹部和脸颊烧灼，但不如心脏燃得厉害，舌头因喝了过多伯尔本而麻痹。喉咙给勒得太紧，气都喘不上一口，浑身发烫。他扯松领带，解开三颗纽扣，这感觉才好一点。他本来酒量不好，可待他稍微平静下来，发现自己已经出人意料地干掉了一整瓶。但这又如何呢？失态而已，那人当面令他难堪多少次了，这样一次又如何呢？

正昏沉间，他突然发觉，有一只脚摸索上他端正跪坐的腿。还未等他反应过来，它便重重踩上柔软的腿/根，蓄意揉压，趾尖轻点。西裤质地很好，隔着薄薄的布料，他能感受到对方平坦熟悉的脚面，也能感受到自己生机勃勃、加速搏动的血管。

那人不动声色，倾身为他斟酒，仿佛完全没注意到露肩便服领口过于宽松，因其动作下垂，赤躯一览无余。而他此刻如京城沦陷前抵死抗击的士兵，几乎要蓄满大和民族全部的坚韧，才能勉强防御欲/望残忍的攻击。然而欲望全都凝于一点，憋得令他但求速死。很涨，很硬，一块夹在两股之间的烙铁。 

酒精省略掉思考过程。他颤抖着，一边磨蹭大腿， 一边装作不动声色地把手从桌上收下去，尽量悄无声息地拉开裤链，握住弹跳而出的肉块。 

他要干什么？要打听情报、探测虚实？要强迫在下同意合约的历史性条款？还是？...... 

渐生的疑窦逐步撑满脑海，他没有意识到，他的思考过程反而回避了最可能也最重要的答案。但手上的动作完全无法停止。开关扳下，电流过大，灯丝熔断。那人英气逼人的面孔是催化剂，伯尔本是燃料，他是蜷缩在试管里受煎熬的灵魂。手速加快，身体发热。他拼命咽口水，压抑几乎是从口中往外喷涌的喘息，偶尔一点声音漏出来，又惊慌地咬紧嘴唇，咬得通红。红从他微肿的唇面上泛起，像丹朱浸透宣纸，渐渐满面都是娇然的嫩洋洋的唇红。

“本田先生，您身体不适吗？” 

啊啊，有谁熟悉的声音在遥远的地方问他，冷漠又性感，但高潮时的头脑听不到。他模模糊糊困惑着那人的明知故问，手中之物则鄙夷他的散漫与后知后觉，吐唾沫似的，释放出大量液体。

“本田先生？”

释放后的头脑清明些许，他便看见那人站起身向他走来，表情疑惑，眼里的狡黠却精光闪烁。他大惊失色，立刻身体前倾，想掩住罪证，但旁人的阴影已经完全笼罩住他。

他瑟缩着，对上那人的目光：陷阱里中箭的鹿被守候已久的猎手凝视着。

“本田先生......我没想到，你原来比我想象中更加觊觎我，更加贪心。” 

他想逃开，四肢却是毫无力气可使，手腕一软，就堪堪倒在地上。地面冰凉，他这才意识到自己体温高得吓人。即使已经身临悬崖，他仍然愤怒地回击：

“贪心的是您，无耻的也是您。借他人醉酒时行这种下作手段，还要假装无辜，您那恶心的目的，在下早就看透了！”

他侧卧着，挣扎着喘息，衬衫略敞，领带散乱，灰色西裤褪至大腿腹，手上与腿间的液体与颈部微红的皮色很美好-------将自己躺成一道任人拆食的嘉肴。

而那人面无表情地蹲下身，凑近这道上品肴馔，盘腿坐好，把他摆正，将他拉起来按进自己怀里，一边迅速地脱掉他的西服外套，一边在他耳边吹气，道：

“是的，我在酒里下药，用脚助您解脱，运用了许多无耻的手段。一点不假。

“您说我贪心，说您已看透了我的心计，那您说说，我王某的目的到底是什么呢？我在贪些什么呢？”

语气分明缱绻，言辞却无比冰冷正确。他瞬间语塞。一时沉默，只有脱衣时衣服的摩擦声，和喉间难抑的闷哼，在空旷的房间被指数级放大，刺得他脑仁疼。空气实物化，沉重地向他压下来，让他无法呼吸。那人的舌苔履过他微仰的脖颈。

“唔......还，还能有什么？无非是......哈......要迫使在下承认那些不存在的历史，拿着录音笔去找联/合/国，让您的，唔，国际形象更加光辉么？”

那人滞了一下，继续剥开他的衬衫扣，如拨动算盘与念珠。

“您不必在心里回避问题的真正答案。”

说着便咬住他胸口的豆粒。他“啊！”一声扬起下巴，宛如天鹅曲颈。

“非要我来讲的话，目的无他，我只是单纯地渴望您很久了，本田先生。”

...... 渴望？他渴望在下？

话音落，他的嘴唇已被含住。那人吻得如同演奏夜曲，悱恻不已，又因酒力微醺而充满不容反抗的决心，舌尖细致地游弋于软唇细齿间的缝隙，逐渐螺旋深入，挑绕舌根，吸榨氧气。

他的思考渐趋混乱。不是因为吻，而是那人的话，他实在无法完全相信。关系冻结的这几十年，那人总是生动而活跃，根本没人能看出其除了自信之外的任何其他感情。说那人讲假话不是没有根据，起码之前，那人面上根本没表现出半分渴望来。

他偏头，强行终止接吻。那人的眼角泛红，表情有些危险，手指已探往他的后方。他拍开那人的手，喘着气，第一次直视那人的眼睛：

“在下凭什么相信您？”

那人与他对视了一会，突然露出悲悯的神色，手指又回到他后面，旋转按压。

“我不是某位美国人，何时对您讲过假话？无论爱恨悲喜，都是真情。”

两根手指来回滑动开拓。他绷紧背弦，张着嘴，却发不出声音。搜索回忆，那人在月下对自己说“可是我对菊的喜欢是特别的”，那个人抚上自己的脸颊调笑“故烧高烛照红妆”，那个人捂着肩膀头也不回地吼“本田菊你给老子滚”，那个人笑容满面地握住自己的手说“欢迎建交，本田先生”...... 

嗔笑怒骂，无一不真。

事已至此，他终于愿意承认，他一直在回避他们互相想念的事实。

那人吻他脸颊，戳破他：

“您难道不也是这样吗？您难道不渴望我吗？

“本田先生，您那么渴望我，从很久以前就一直渴望我，甚至希望我能接受您的价值观，不计前嫌，永远属于您。” 

他突然发现自己一直在颤栗。那人张口，用牙研磨耳垂，忽视他剧烈起伏的胸膛和低喘，继续发问：

“有时我也在想，您到底是以一种怎样的心态在渴慕我呢？是贪图我的国土，我的资源，我的人民——

“——或者说，只是我王耀这个人？” 

他的眼如两只酸胀的柠檬，若轻轻一戳，便会全部化成泪水。那些龌龊的、不堪一击的嫉妒心与日益膨胀的爱慕，像漂流在月光的长河上，一片清透，而那人逆着月光立于雪山之巅，将一切看得完完整整。无论他如何在背后挑唆，在面前逃避，那人都彻底地清楚他的行为原因，他的情绪，他的可能的一切。而这样高度的了解，几千年来，从未变过。 

他早该清楚，他明明也是这样了解着那人的，了解那人的雄心壮志，了解那人的耐心，了解那人一直以来对自己既爱又恨的复杂心情。他明明很清楚， 但他偏得放大自己的嫉妒与思慕，从而心安理得地对抗，反击，获得一点点毫不足道的存在感。

他们相互渴望，又相互别扭。 悲哀而可笑的事实。

那人捉住他退缩的手。话已全部说开，不必再多费口舌。他笑了笑，主动环住那人的脖颈，张口。那人默契而又迫不及待地吻住他，将他抱得紧了，转身压倒在榻榻米上。

他们身不由己地急切着。他被进入，任自己的声带成为阀门坏掉的水龙头，低沉而极富磁性的声音柔软地流淌，大水漫灌，渐渐淹没整个房间。这声音是那人的毒药，他知道。那人的动作罕见地毫无节制与耐心，他稍微走神或逃离就会被凶狠地贯穿到底。仿佛华南夏季的暴雨倾盆而下，片刻即蓄成洪涝，汹涌澎湃，将他吞噬。他愈发窒息，难耐地叫喊，声音却只是被洪水快感所吸纳殆尽。泪水滚落枕畔，他泪眼朦胧，伸手在空中徒劳地抓舞，却什么都碰不到。

这种毫无凭依的感觉让他痛苦。那人似乎如往常那般遥远，触摸不到，爱而不得，太靠近又怕再一次触碰到那道禁忌的伤疤。

腰线水一样酸软，前/端断续爆发出来。

“嗯.....不要、离开在下......” 

无意中终于说出来了。他能感觉到那人身体一僵，随即俯下身，让他乱挥的手落在其背上，紧紧攀住。他的喉结被那人含核桃似的含住。

五、  
那晚折腾了多久，其实都记不太清，但可以确定和精尽人亡也差不离了。他被领带绑过手，被按在浴缸激烈的水花里，也被强迫看着过自己镜中失态的样子。而那人始终精力充沛，将花样玩了个遍，作风比他坐在外交新闻发布会的讲台上时还要坚决，还要流氓。

到最后他们做得累了，躺在榻榻米和被子之间平复呼吸。他闭着眼，身不由己，从现实的洪流坠入梦的海洋。

梦轻盈如月，他在那条月光的河流上挣扎起身，浑身湿透，身上挂满黑色的漂浮物。他费力地拂开遮蔽眼前的脏黑物，抬眼，望见河源雪山。山巅，那人面孔清冷，一身大红烈烈的冕服，仿佛溅血的汉白玉石雕，历长安夜雪，残酷温润。

月光泠泠，眼里的爱与恨迅速地交织成结，似乎一绷即断，却又温和地落进心底。

他泪如泉涌，奋力抬脚，艰难向河源涉去。黑色的漂浮物：嫉妒，不甘，占有欲，在激流中裹住他的脚，使步伐愈发沉重难行。他艰辛地向前挪动，隐隐约约，看见那人开始下行，小心翼翼地逆着风雪攀爬，却被顽石划得鲜血淋漓，袍服破烂。 

他们都在向对方靠近，纵使千疮百孔。

忘记这是梦，他胡乱而嘶哑地向风雪交加中哭吼，冰泪滴落，撕裂舌尖翻滚出的名字：“耀君——！耀——君！！” 

声音被吹散在呼啸的鱼肚白里。他脚下不稳，一个趔趄跌翻，惊醒过来。他的腿箍在那人腰上，那人的手拥紧他的肩背：保持入睡时紧紧相拥的姿势。

他怔怔地散了会神，眼角一点冰凉，落入枕巾。

他越过身旁人看向窗外。雾霾已退，凌晨的宁静凝结在灰蓝色的天光里，有人家的晨鸽扑扑振翅，流 畅地绕过栉比高楼，刺破白骨般的晓月，预告新日即将升起。 黎明。隐藏着白日应有的活力与躁动，正如这座富有生机的城市，或者说，正如这个大步引领时代的大国，偶尔浮躁不安，但未来磊落，前途光明。

他的心忽然落了地。想起二十几年前*蜜月，身旁人和他讨论诗歌文学，提到＊谷川先生，提到＊顾城，那人顺口拈来：

＊你是知道的 你需要  
你亮过一切星星和灯  
我也知道  
在一切都静静地  
在困倦的失望中熄灭后  
你才会到来  
才会从身后走近我  
摘下淡绿色长长的围巾  
你是黎明。

他们的爱如同等待一场黎明，固然黑夜寂寂，或许雾霾喑哑，但是向彼此艰难跋涉，克服一切黯淡后，黎明终将到来，所有晦暗的心情终将重现明朗。即使政治理想的道路仍然磕绊，爱情甜苦滴散聚合，也总能等到和平相处、承认往事、厮守永远之时的到来。要完全抹去他的别扭、倔强与嫉妒，和那人潜藏的妄自尊大，并不易。也许几年，也许再几百年。

他愿意等，等待黎明到来。

许是发觉他已醒，那人突然睁眼。瞳孔灼燃于灰蓝色，发光的琥珀，攫人心魄，凝视着他。

“早安，耀君。”

“早安，菊。” 

黎明将至。

**Author's Note:**

> 一点碎碎念：  
> 这篇是我高中时（2017-2018年段）在看到安倍表示访华意愿却被中方委婉暂拒的新闻后的脑洞。当时设想了下他们真正促成破冰访问时，两位老爷爷坐在谈判桌旁的情景，就果断提笔了。  
> 政治因素和倾向有，我其实尽力避免了……如果影响阅读体验非常抱歉，但不改。  
> 本来最后我想引用的诗歌待定两首，一首就是顾城的，另一首是策兰的《卡罗那》（Carona）第三、四段，非常适合刚醒来的两位，也很切合主题，但是找不到合情合理的插入点，所以放弃了。我很喜欢策兰这首，感觉它也很合适。现附如下：
> 
> 我的目光落到我爱人的性上，  
> 我们相互看着，  
> 我们交换黑暗的词语，  
> 我们睡去如海螺中的酒，  
> 血色月光中的海。
> 
> 我们站在窗口，人们从大街上张望------  
> 是让他们知道的时候了！  
> 是石头要开花的时候了，  
> 时间动荡有颗跳动的心。  
> 是过去成为此刻的时候了。  
> 是时候了。


End file.
